1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable device useful for spraying a fluid mist through a sprayer head to treat the atmosphere in a desired location proximal to the device, and more particularly, to a self-contained, light-activated, pump-driven mist sprayer that initiates a flow of treating fluid in response to a sensed ambient light condition of desired intensity and duration. Once initiated, the flow of fluid mist through the sprayer desirably continues for an adjustable time interval. A preferred use of the system is for eradicating or repelling flying or crawling insects in locations remote from AC power outlets during the periods of significant insect activity that typically occur around dusk and dawn. An insect attractant, either alone or in combination with a pesticide, can also be dispensed using the subject device.
2. Description of Related Art
Problems associated with the presence of mosquitoes and other flying insects are well known, particularly during summer months when people typically engage in many outdoor activities. People have long appreciated the dangers associated with mosquito-borne diseases such as malaria and equine encephalitis. More recently, publicity associated with the West Nile virus in has heightened public awareness of dangers that can be associated with mosquito bites. Additionally, people are generally aware of the pain, discomfort and potentially dangerous allergic reactions that can accompany the bites of various flying and crawling insects encountered outdoors in either urban or rural areas.
Various chemical sprays and devices have previously been used to control flying and crawling insects, spiders, and other such pests. Chemical sprays containing environmentally acceptable concentrations of insecticides or pesticides have historically been applied using hand-held sprayers, fogging machines, and the like. Such sprays are sometimes applied by governmental agencies in parks, residential neighborhoods and other high-risk urban areas, but are most often applied by individuals using hand-held sprayers in and around their own homes and yards. In more rural settings, sprayer systems have previously been used to spray insecticides or pesticides in and around barns, livestock holding areas, and the like. Other devices that have previously been used to control insects and other pests have incorporated a lure or an attractant, such as food baits, light, pheromones, or carbon dioxide, to draw the insects or pests to a trap, electrically energized grid, or poison.
Some chemical sprays that are used to control flying and crawling insects and other pests have been contained in hand-held aerosol cans. Oftentimes the aerosol cans are used directly by the user to dispense the chemical sprays when desired. However, a number of devices exist that can be used to automatically discharge material from an aerosol container. They range from mechanical devices that simply actuate the aerosol can's internal valve to dispense the spray through the aerosol can's nozzle to more extensive devices that contain their own valves and nozzles. These devises are often controlled by timers to dispense the contents of the aerosol can at particular times or at predefined intervals.
Many of the prior art systems and devices for controlling insects and pests are operated directly by the user. Others are controlled by timers that are preset to initiate their function at a particular time and for a particular interval. In some cases, the electrical energy required to operate the devices, particularly those disposed in remote or rural areas where electricity is not readily available, is obtained from batteries or solar cells. U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,621, for example, discloses a pest control device for outdoor use comprising a solar-powered fan that enhances the circulation of odorous repellent to the external ambient environment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,763,873 discloses an agricultural implement for spraying herbicides on weeds that utilizes a photo-detector circuit to avoid spraying the herbicide on bare soil. The photo-detector circuit is not affected by changes in ambient lighting conditions.
In the related parent application, the contents of which are incorporated by reference herein, a system is disclosed that preferably comprises an alternating current power source, ambient light sensor, electronic circuitry that evaluates an electrical signal received from the light sensor to determine whether a “dusk” or “dawn” light condition exists; a container, reservoir or other source of treating fluid at a desired concentration; a pump that is activated at the appropriate time as determined by the sensed light condition; at least one sprayer head and, preferably, an array of spaced-apart sprayer heads, each having a nozzle that will dispense a mist containing the treating fluid whenever the pump is operating; flexible tubing or other conduits providing fluid communication between the fluid source and the sprayer heads; and a timer that turns off the pump after a preset interval to terminate the spraying cycle. The electronic control unit disclosed in the parent application comprises a light level discrimination module, a pump control module, a power supply module, a remote receiver module, and optionally, a remote transmitter for activating the pump control module.
Various solar-powered devices have previously been disclosed that utilize solar-powered batteries to store electrical energy during daylight hours for use in operating electric timers capable of turning one or more outdoor lights on and off daily and, in some cases, for powering those lights. The use of photocells for activating or deactivating a mechanical device upon receipt of light is also well known. Photocells are most often triggered by the impingement or interruption of a directed light beam and not by ambient light. U.S. Pat. No. 6,756,758 discloses receiver circuits for detecting a target light source that effectively remove “noise,” including ambient daylight, during the operation of such devices. Other devices have been disclosed that turn one or more lights on or off in response to predetermined levels of ambient light.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,366 discloses a highly automated agricultural production system comprising a weather sensor package used to measure weather conditions, including the sunlight energy spectrum, the intensity of which is measured using a plant growth photometer said to be available from International Light, Inc. The system is said to optionally include a fluid delivery system useful in controlling insects and diseases, but is complex and not desirable for home use.
Mosquitoes, flies and other insects are most easily controlled when they are most active, often during the time around sunrise and sunset. The use of timers alone to activate spraying or misting systems is often inadequate for initiating spraying at the onset of the relatively short periods when such pests are most active. Timers alone are not responsive to variations in daylight hours, weather conditions and topography that can all affect ambient light levels and insect activity at a particular time of day in a particular location.
Notwithstanding the systems and devices previously disclosed, a mist sprayer system is needed that is portable and does not require an AC power source, that will activate automatically at dusk or dawn and spray for a preset interval, that can optionally be activated manually or by using a remote transmitter, and that will be effective for eradicating or repelling flying and crawling insects, spiders and the like from outdoor areas in which the system is deployed. A portable mist sprayer system is also needed that can be easily inserted into any of a variety of desired carrier devices, such as, for example, a simulated lamp, lantern or decorative torch.